I Think I Could Like You
by chichicutie
Summary: When Dana doesn't know if she could love Logan so she needs alone space. She learns to understand that she really does love him on her own. DL One Shot


**I Think I Could Like You**

**One shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Zoey 101 Or :How to Touch a Girl" by JoJo**

**Dana's POV**

I sneaked into the school. I know what you are thinking who wants to go into a school on a Saturday. It is like the one day that we can truly relaxed. So much has been happening between Logan and I that I needed some alone space. He asked me out yesterday. I don't know what to say. Does he really know who I am? I think I like him.

_**-I think I could like you**_

_**I already do-**_

I went into the music room. My favorite room. I sat down at the piano. The piano was always my sister's thing however singing was mine. When she passed away I started to play. I just felt like she was there guiding my fingers along. I began to play JoJo's song 'How to Touch a Girl'. My mind once again wondered to Logan as well as what has been going on between us.

_**-Feelings can grow but**_

_**They can go away too**-_

Flashback

"Come Dana. Just take my hand," he said to me.

Logan was teaching me how to swim. I don't even know how I got in this situation. We were at the pool. I told him I couldn't swim. So he told me he was going to teach me at night. So I meant him at the pool at midnight since the school's pool was heated. I was really scared to lave the three feet area. This was all seeming like one big mistake.

_**-You're taking my hand**_

**_Looking into my eyes_**-

I figured that Logan wasn't going to kill me so I grabbed his hand. He pulled me towards him. Towards the seven feet side. I grabbed on to him with all my might. He took one hand off my back. He pushed his hair out of his face. He magical the way the moonlight shone on him. I loved the way his skin brushed off of mine.

_**-Don't be in a rush to**_

_**Get me tonight-**_

"Just float," he said.

The words just floated off his lips. For that one moment I believed I could swim. Shoot if you told people could fly I would believe I could too. I nodded my head. I moved my feet the way he had taught me before. I was floating! What if I stop? I began to push my feet faster. My legs lost energy. I began to sink. My head was fully under water for less than a second. Logan had pulled me up.

_**-Feel something happening**_

_**Could this be a spark?-**_

I grabbed onto Logan closer yet I was strangely comfortable. I know I shouldn't have been that close in his arms as well as wanting to stay there. I was scared so I held on even tighter or at least that is what I told myself. I looked up into his eyes. They were so pure and big. I gasp at how beautiful they were.

_**-To satisfy me baby**_

_**Gotta satisfy my heart-**_

Back at the room

_**-Do you know how to touch a girl?**_

_**If you want me so much**_

_**First I have to know**_

_**Are you thoughtful and kind?**_

_**Do you care what's on my mind?**_

_**Or am I just for show?**_

_**You'll go far in this world**_

_**If you know how to touch a girl-**_

I continue to sing. I thought about that night at the pool three weeks ago. I did learn how to swim. Logan taught me that. Maybe liking him isn't such a big problem. Maybe if he opened up to me all the time I would really know who he was.

_**-Do you know how to touch, **_

_**Know how to touch a girl?**_

_**Do you know how to touch, **_

_**Know how to touch a girl?-**_

Flashback

_**-I think I could like you**_

_**But I keep holding back-**_

The gang was hanging out at the girl lounge. Chase was yet again trying to get Zoey to notice him. Sometimes I would get mad at how clueless she was. She was talking about some boy she liked. I could tell Chase was getting a wee bit mad.

"It is kinda of stupid right?" someone asked me.

I looked above me. There was Logan.

"It is not stupid," I told him when he took a seat next to me.

"Yes it is. He tries and he tries. Why? For what? She will never notice him. If she has notice then that means she doesn't like him. He is just wasting his time," he said.

"He is in love Logan. When you are in love time is not wasted just memories gain," I said.

_**-Cause I can't seem to tell**_

_**If you're fiction or fact-**_

"I see. Cruz is getting all inspirational with her words," he said with a chuckle.

"You know maybe if you knew what love was Logan you wouldn't be a jerk," I told him looking at dead at him. He switch his glaze full on me.

He looked dead serious. It scared me. I began to bite my lip inside.

"Don't tell me I don't know love Cruz cause I do," he said.

Logan in love? With who? I began to get a little mad. But why?

_**-Show me you can laugh**_

_**Show me you can cry**_

_**Show me who you really are**_

_**Deep down inside-**_

"Who?" I asked him with a slight growl.

He laughed at my tone of voice. Now he must think I like him. Do I? He smirked at me all the while his eyes sparkled. He must be thinking of _her._

"A girl who doesn't even know who I truly am. She sees this act that I put on. She hates me for it. I just don't know how to show her who I am. When I am sweet to her she just laughs in my face," he told me.

_**-Do you feel something happening?**_

_**Could this be for real?**_

_**I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal-**_

Back at the room

_**-Do you know how to touch a girl?**_

_**If you want me so much**_

_**First I have to know**_

_**Are you thoughtful and kind?**_

_**Do you care what's on my mind?**_

_**Or am I just for show?**_

_**You'll go far in this world**_

_**If you know how to touch a girl-**_

I touched each key carefully as I thought our our conversation only two weeks ago. My voice began to crack since tears were threatening to fall. Logan wasn't really all that bad. I just told my self that. I didn't want to like him. I don't want to love him. I don't like spending my nights thinking of him. How when he looks at me I feel beautiful. I know I am beautiful only in his eyes. How in mornings I spend my time think what would he like on me.

Flashback

"Hey," the voice said.

"Hello?" I asked more of a question.

It was Friday afternoon as you would think I would be out having a good time. Nope. Zoey and Chase were having a fake "date". Some how he has convinced her that if she wants to go out with that guy she should get him jealous. Nicole and Lola were out together at the mall since Nicole needed an outfit for her date. I really didn't feel like tagging along since we don't like the same stores. Michael was off at the gym because he was certain that some girl he liked likes guys with muscle. Isn't odd how we plan or spend our whole weekend with or about someone with the opposite sex. Logan was most likely sucking off someone's neck. I forgot I was on the phone. Who is this?

"It is Logan," he said almost like he read my mind.

"Okay," I said.

I talked to him till 6:30 when he told me he had to go somewhere. We spent three and a half hours on the phone with each other. The funny thing is we talked about nothing important. Just stupid stuff like favorite movies, flowers, colors, foods, and our family and friends. I have never spent that much time on the phone with a boy or a girl. I was sadden when he said he had to go. Where was he going. Was I boring to talk to? If I was boring he wouldn't say on the phone that long with me. Right?

_**-Bring me some flowers**_

_**Conversation for hours**_

_**To see if we really connect-**_

Around seven there was a soft knock on my door. It is most likely Zoey back form the movies. She has been gone forever. A movie is only two hours. I opened the door to Logan. He had flowers in his hands. Purple/blueish forget-me-nots. I know how hard those are to get this time of year. He smiled at me. I smiled right back.

"You did say they were your favorites," he said.

_**-And baby if we do**_

_**Ooh I'll be giving all my love to you**_

_**Ohh-**_

I took the flowers from has hand. I placed them on my dresser. I didn't look at him since I was playing with the flowers. He took my arm with any notice to pull me close to him. He looked right in my eye. He asked me out. I couldn't say yes. I didn't want to get hurt.

Back at the room

The door to the room opened. In stepped Logan. I didn't stop playing however I did stop singing since the song does have a pause here. I wanted to finish the song. I looked him right in the eye. I started to finish it.

_**-Do you know how to touch a girl?**_

_**If you want me so much**_

_**First I have to know**_

_**Are you thoughtful and kind?**_

_**Do you care what's on my mind?**_

_**Or am I just for show?**_

_**You'll go far in this world**_

_**If you know how to touch a girl-**_

He eyes never left mine. After I rejected Logan yesterday he stormed out the room not before telling me it was wrong to play with people's hearts. I wasn't really sure if I liked him. I was scared to like him. Scared out of my mind.

_**-Do you know how to touch, **_

_**Know how to touch a girl? (yeah, yeah)**_

_**Do you know how to touch, **_

_**Know how to touch a girl?-**_

This morning I tried sitting down at the lunch table next to him. That just cause a mess. We ended up arguing. That took a wrong turn when Logan called me a good for nothing bitch. I know he regretted it as soon as he said by the look on his face but it hurt. I turned around and left to the school. I knew no one was here so it would be the perfect place to let my feelings out.

_**-You'll go far in this world**_

_**If you know how to touch a girl-**_

I stopped playing and singing so I put my head down. Logan walked over to me without saying a word. He took a seat on the bench that I sat on.

"I sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was mad. I was hoping that we could be friends," he said looking at his hands.

I laughed as I wiped the corners of my eyes. I didn't want those tears to fall.

"I don't want to be your friend," I told him.

"What. I said sorry," he said.

"Shut up. Let me finish. If that offer still stands then yea," I said.

"What offer?" he asked. "Oh. That offer," he said.

He looked up at me. I smiled. He smiled back. So much smiling hurts! I seen Logan smile this one month than I could image.

"Don't smile smile you look cheesy," I told him playfully.

He changed his smile to a smirk.

"Okay," he said.

He grabbed me and kissed me. He really knows how to kiss a girl.


End file.
